


First Kiss

by dindjar1n



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Din Djarin Removes the Helmet, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Other, Soft Din Djarin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dindjar1n/pseuds/dindjar1n
Summary: Din Djarin confesses he has never kissed anyone before and you just happen to be the one to teach him.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just another one of my 2am twitter drabbles again whilst i'm working on better stuff so go follow me on there if you want i have constant din brainrot (@DJARINSBF). i added a bit to the start that wasn't in my thread so exclusive maybe? anyways enjoy!

You and Din had had an unspoken thing for a while, but it was never really put into words. You were always casually flirting with each other even if you didn’t want to admit it. You always started out sitting with distance between you, but always ended up closer than either of you wanted to admit. He treated you a certain way that made you feel safe. But now here you were, finally confessing your feelings to each other. You've both been waiting a long time to finally be with each other, but you know that there's only so much you can do with a Mandalorian. Din tells you how much he wants to kiss you but he's afraid to, and you’re sure it's because of his creed but he expresses it’s for a different reason.

‘I've never actually kissed anyone before.’

There was silence for a moment. It never really occurred to you that Din might not have been with someone before because he was a Mandalorian; he never took his helmet off for anyone so he probably never had a chance to kiss anyone. 

‘I’ll guide you if you want.’

He tilted his head down at you, thinking about what you just said.

‘Ok, but can you close your eyes.’

The thought of not being able to see his face upsets you slightly, but you understand him not wanting to break his creed. 

‘Of course.’

You quickly shut them and a moment later hear a hiss as Din removes his helmet. You can hear him place it down and begin walking towards you and he grabs your waist, taking you by surprise, making your breath hitch slightly. He pulled you in close until you could feel his breath on your forehead. For someone claiming to have never been in a relationship before he seemed pretty good at being smooth. Eyes still closed, you reached up to feel for his face and you’re immediately met with stubble. You kind of pictured him with facial hair but now it was confirmed to you. You felt along his jawline, touching the occasional imprint of a scar. You heard Din let out a slight whimper in happiness; you assumed that he had barely been touched in such an intimate way in years. You eventually found where his lips were and pressed them open slightly with your thumb, lingering there for a second before reaching up to press your lips against his. You could feel him instantly melting into you and it felt like a dream. Your hands trailed up and into his hair, pulling and tugging at it softly, getting lost in his curls. His hands were cupping your cheeks now, his thumbs making small circular motions that made you die inside slightly. For someone who said they've never kissed anyone before, he was a natural and definitely one of the best people you had ever kissed, if not the best. You were still tangled in each other and you never wanted it to end even if you knew it had to. What must've been a minute felt like an eternity for you both when you finally broke off for air.

‘Are you sure you haven't kissed anyone before?’ You sneered playfully, still almost touching his lips.

‘No I haven’t.’ 

You could feel his smile against yours. You held each other close for a moment before Din broke away to go put his helmet back on.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this one was quite short but i hope you enjoyed nonetheless!!!


End file.
